Gallant
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: What were Nasutei's thoughts while Anubis was using her as bait to lure out Seiji? Takes place during the TV series. Nasutei-centered. Oneshot.


"Gallant"  
By: Seinasu  
Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright (c) Sunrise and all others associated with legal rights.  
Author's Note: This story takes place during episode 7 of the of the TV series.

* * *

At that moment, there were two thoughts that seventeen year old Nasutei Yagyuu weighed heavily upon: one was being unable to save her grandfather, and two was being unable to reunite the Samurai Troopers.

In spite of being suspended hundreds of feet below jagged rocks within a ruthless waterfall that showered her body, soaking and chilling her to the bone, she tried to move as much as possible. Except the rope that the Yami Masho tied her up with was so tight that she couldn't even twist her wrists behind her. The rope burned her wrists with even the simplest tugs of her elbows.

She flat out refused to give up. She hated quitting - she would push, push, and push until she was assured with the results. Some called her stubborn as a mule – she merely called it determination.

At that moment in time, she _had_ to tell Korin no Seiji to forget about her. Her life meant very little compared to the future of the world if the demon emperor, Arago, got his hands on any of the Samurai Troopers.

With the frigid, cascading waters that threatened to drown her, she swung her body back and forth until she managed to pierce her face through the waterlogged curtain. The bitter mountain air pierced her damp face like needles. Never the less, she opened her mouth and summoned the strength to shout.

"Don't worry about me!"

She was sure the roaring waterfall submerged her voice but she just had to reach out to Seiji, no matter what. Hypothermia would settle in no time. In just a few precious minutes, she wouldn't be able to warn him again. Therefore she focused on whatever energy she had left to scream out again.

"Forget about _me!_ Think about Shuu! You have to save _him!"_

Warn Seiji... At least, if he were warned ahead of time, he would be better prepared for the demon general that was using her as bait. No, she wouldn't give Anubis the satisfaction of knowing that she had any help in luring the young warrior of light to his doom. She hoped beyond hope that Seiji would focus on the real task at hand: preparing to save Kongo no Shuu from his rocky imprisonment.

All of a sudden, a deafening snap echoed across the atmosphere. She discovered all too quickly of what just happened – the waterfall froze, entrapping her entire body in a prison of ice. Her eyes were caught wide open with the shock and realization of being at death's door swiftly settled in.

_NO!_

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe - she couldn't do anything. She was going to die... yet, she knew it was bound to happen. She was well aware of the risks of becoming involved with the _yoroiden_ and its chosen warriors. The world's future came first before anything. Her grandfather knew that, as he died in her arms before he could decipher the puzzle that would aid in finding Troopers.

Her heartbeats became slow, deliberate crawls with each second that passed.

_Seiji, please don't give up. Shuu needs your help._

Ojii-sama... I'll sorry I let you down...

She couldn't help but wonder - if there was another life in store for her, would she make the same choices? Would she be so selfless in going out and helping others long before considering her own desires? She didn't even properly mourn for her late grandfather. She couldn't, she told herself time and time again, because there was no time to waste. The longer she stalled, the quicker it would've been for Arago to seek out the others. But could she truly and readily push forth onto an incredible and dangerous journey to set the course of righteousness? To help destined individuals she barely knew save the world from the clutches of an ancient evil that spanned over a thousand years?

_Yes._

Those were Nasutei's last thoughts before she felt a final, leisurely thump in her chest and lost all consciousness.

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
